


Sayo and Rinko Hold hands

by ch0c0_s1im3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fucking work, Help, I've uploaded this, Light-Hearted, Slow Romance, This is the fourth time, please god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3
Summary: Sayo and Rinko hold hands
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Sayo and Rinko Hold hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sigmalives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmalives/gifts).



"That will be all for today," the silver-haired vocalist said as she picked up her bottle of water, "that was a splendid practice, as usual."

"Yeah, everyone was so cool!" Ako shouted, her voice echoing in the small studio room. "Especially Rinrin and Sayo-san, Rinrin was dududu~ so Sayo-san could go danana~"

"Udagawa-san, have you been spending more time around Hina?"

"Yeah, Hina-senpai is really cool! She asked me to teach her how to drum when I came back from vacation!"

"Of course she did..."

Sayo's shoulders relaxed as she heard the soft giggling of her girlfriend behind her. She turned to face Rinko, who simply flashed a smile that made her legs go weak.

Sayo noticed Lisa whispering conspiratorially with Yukina in the corner of her eyes, looking at Sayo with that smug, cat-like grin plastered on her face.

"You did well today... Hikawa-san..." Rinko said, shifting Sayo's attention, "I had fun playing Ringing Bloom..."

"Likewise," Sayo responded, "I have to thank you for the marvellous solo, as usual."

"Hey Sayo," Lisa suddenly appeared behind her, "mind taking a walk with me?"

"We still have to clean up the studio room, no?"

"Yukina will take care of that, isn't that right, Yu~kina~★"

"Yes," Yukina said curtly as she put down her bottle, "I do hope you hold up your end of the bargain too."

"Yeah, yeah, three hours in a cat café~"

"No less."

Sayo couldn't help but sigh and smile at the childhood friends, they had begun dating a few months ago, which undoubtedly had a positive effect on Yukina's singing and Lisa's playing. It also made 'Yakusoku' that much more special to them.

"We'll be back soon~" Lisa chirped as she dragged Sayo out of the studio room and into CiRCLE's lobby.

"Is there something personal you wanted to talk to me about, Imai-san?" Sayo asked quizzically. "You don't usually call me out."

"Mm, I guess you could say that~"

"Is this about you and Minato-san?" Sayo asked seriously.

"What?" Lisa laughed, "Oh, Sayo~ I wasn't going to talk to you about myself, I was going to ask about you."

The smug grin returned to Lisa's face as she leaned in close to Sayo's face, "Specifically, you and your president."

Sayo blushed, "Wh-what do you want to know about me and Shirokane-san."

"Oh, you know~" Lisa cooed, "just how long you two have been dating~"

"I-Imai-san!" 

"So you don't deny it~" Lisa laughed, sitting on one of the chairs in the lobby, "I can't believe my little Sayo is all grown up!"

"First of all, Imai-san, I am only a few months younger than you, not to mention at least two centimetres taller."

"Mm~"

"Second of all, we aren't dating."

"Don't lie, Sayo, I've seen the looks you give each other for the last few weeks, you two are so cute~"

Sayo sighed, god save her from this girl, "while I do admit I have feelings for Shirokane-san, and I think she reciprocates these feelings, we are not... How should I say this... 'Official' yet."

"Yet~★"

"Imai-san!"

"Okay, okay~ I'll stop~" 

"Thank you, Imai-san."

"Ohhhh~ but my little Sayo has a crush on our keyboardist!"

"Imai-" Sayo sighed, composing herself.

"Okay, okay," Lisa chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye, " so how far have you two gone~"

"How far have we gone?"

"You know, the touchy-feely stuff," Lisa's grin widened, "have you two kissed yet?"

"Well... No... But we did hug when we first confessed to each other..."

"Woah~ Sayo making moves~"

"Imai-san!" Sayo shouted, flustered yet again, "We haven't done anything else from then on!"

"Hm? You haven't even held her hand~?"

"N-no..." Sayo thought about Rinko's smooth delicate hands, how the long beautiful fingers glided swiftly over her keyboards, how soft they would feel if Sayo could hold them in her own hand-

"You're thinking about it, aren't you~★"

"Imai-san!" Sayo exclaimed, "it's rude to read people's minds!"

"Ahaha~ but you're so obvious Sayo~" Lisa took out her phone and snapped a picture of her, "you should see how red your face looked when you were thinking about her~"

"Delete that right now, Imai-san." 

"Okay, okay," Lisa cooed, "but here," she turned the phone towards Sayo, showing a picture of her beet-red face on the screen, "I could mistake you for a tomato~"

Sayo sat down and took a few deep breaths, calming herself down and putting on her mask of indifference.

"You should just tell Rinko you want to hold hands, you know~," Lisa said as she tapped at her phone, "it could work out better than you'd think."

"I'll consider that," Sayo said curtly before standing up and turning back to the studio rooms, "now if you'll excuse me, I'll head back to help them clean up now."

"Don't worry~ Yukina's handling it~," Lisa said as she pulled out her wallet, "besides, let me buy you a plate of fries, consider it moral support."

"Poteto?"

\------------------- 

"This is awkward, this is awkward, this is awkward," Rinko's mind raced as she sat uncomfortably on Sayo's bed, with the said girl sitting on the other end of the bed.

Rinko sighed as her hands curled into fists, nails digging into her palms as she tried to find something, anything to talk to Sayo about.

However, her mind kept drifting back to earlier today, after practice when Lisa had messaged her.

\-------------------

Lisa: Hey Rinko~

Lisa: o/

Rinko: Afternoon, Imai-san (◕‿◕✿) was there something you left behind in the studio room? Ako-chan and I just left CiRCLE, so we can help you pick it up! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Lisa: Soooooo~ I wanted to talk to you about

Lisa: Something

Lisa: How do you type that fast??

Rinko: Practice, I suppose, I am still slower on the phone than on the computer though. (シ_ _)シ

Lisa: I'm afraid of what you're capable of.

Rinko: You have still yet to teach us how you make emojis with your mouth... Imai-san.

Lisa: Haha~ I don't know what you're talking about~★

Rinko: Right... So what did you want to ask about? (・_・;)

Lisa: So you and Sayo are dating right?

Rinko: Imai-san?!

Rinko: We're not dating yet, I think... I'm not very sure yet, though I do wish to date her... (．．')

Lisa: Aww that's so cute, you're just like Sayo~

Rinko: Imai-san... Please...

Lisa: Exactly like Sayo~

Lisa: In any case, I have some info you might want!

Rinko: What info..?

Lisa: You might want to try holding Sayo's hand today~

Rinko: Wait, why?!

Rinko: Imai-san?!

\------------------- 

"What did she mean by that..." Rinko sighed as her nails dig further into her palms.

"Shirokane-san?" Rinko froze, "what was that?"

"I-it was nothing... Hikawa-san..." I was just thinking about..."

Sayo shuffled closer as Rinko felt her cheeks heating up, "is something the matter, Shirokane-san?"

"It's just... I- I..."

"You can tell me, Shirokane-san."

"I... I want to hold your hand..!" Rinko whisper shouted as she shut her eyes tightly, "I-I'm sorry..."

There were a few moments of deafening silence as Rinko contemplated the pros and cons of jumping out the window, she had seen Hina do it before, before she felt something warm brush over her hand.

"Hi-Hikawa-"

"Please, call me Sayo."

Rinko's face felt so warm she was almost sure she was going to explode at any moment. She slowly opened her eyes to see Sayo's hand slowly settle over her own, smaller one. Rinko slowly relaxed as Sayo laced her fingers with Rinko's, enjoying the warm presence of the teallete beside her.

"Is this what you wanted, Rinko?" Sayo whispered as she tilted Rinko's chin up, their faces only inches away from each other.

"Y-yes... Sayo-san..." Rinko swooned as she stared into those emerald eyes which held her world within them.

"Then... will you help me fulfil a small want of my own?" Sayo smiled as Rinko melted in her touch.

"S-sure..."

Sayo leaned in close to Rinko, she could feel the tealletes hot breath brushing over her lips as her hand clasped tighter around Sayo's.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Y-yes..." Rinko mumbled without thinking, "w-wait, what?"

Sayo frowned slightly, pulling away, "is there something wrong?"

"N-no! I was just... Surprised..." Rinko subconsciously pulled Sayo's hand closer to her, "I... I didn't think you'd want to date someone like me..."

"Shirokane-san..." Sayo sighed, "please... Don't doubt yourself like that."

"Th-then... Can you call me Rinko..?"

Sayo smiled as she pulled Rinko into a hug, "of course... Rinko."

Rinko sighed contentedly as she embraced Sayo, she could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest and her brain was screaming, but for now, she had Sayo.

"I... I love you... Sayo-san..."

"I love you too, Rinko."

**Author's Note:**

> Someone fucking kill me, please


End file.
